The Quest
by readingwall
Summary: my own book.


The Quest.

I

Scream's

He awoke with the smell of ash and smoke outside, where his father was burning the stuff they didn't need anymore. It was a rainy and foggy day in as usual in Edic, when Steven woke with sand in his eyes and protested to himself. "It's morning already",the boy said smoothly to Himself. Why Couldn't he wait for me to at least move out, He thought to himself. He slowly wiped all of the dew off of the window with the long sleeve of his red tunic and looked out, the burn was done and he could not see his father.

His Bedroom door slowly opened and it was his father William, he had strands of gray running through his reddish like hair, his eyes greener than the forest itself, he wore a knee length tunic Green with Red trim all through it, his father has been through alot back in the day. "Steven I need you to do me a favor and get the carriage ready and load it all up please." Arealius commanded.

Steven ran his fingers through his shoulder length res hair, and swiftly came back with and answer. " Yes Father", then Steven again came back with a snarl question "Do you even know what that village is called"? Arealius wiped all the sweat from his forehead from all the work and Said "well I know where it is but the name has been secret sense the beginning of time but I dont care we are moving and thats that, I mean would you like to stay here after what has happened"? But Steven ignored his father, stood up and left the room.

It was a damp and foggy morning outside when Steven was getting the horses and carriage ready. "Father"! Steven yelled at the top of his lungs, then continued, "I have to run up to Cendlin to se Val, she was expecting me today, I'll be right back I promise ". He saw his father give a nod, and left whistling a sweet tune to himself, Steven played and wrote many songs, he was very instrumental. Val, that sweet name trickles in his head like sweet rain drops, they have been best friends for ever but Steven had a Secret love for her, just never said anything.

The carriage wheels thrashed through the wood. While Steven asked "Father you never told me the end of your story, well do you think to keep busy you can start over with it"? "Haha sure my boy I wouldn't mind". " I was a wee little boy and I loved to go antique shopping, the other children laughed at me because of it but I didn't care, I was about twelve when it happened when it happened I asked myself why my age couldn't be fifteen like yours, you know what I mean, well I'm just gonna make a real long story shorter if you dont mind." "I dont mind at all Dad only if it keeps us busy". "ok fine." "As I was saying, I walked down to an antique shop, "well I guess you can call it an antique store, well they were having a sale that day and there was old dolls, Tools, And well everything you can think of, but I saw a certain one that was just so beautiful a wardrobe, the hinges, and the sides , the trim, everything about that piece, I loved it almost felt like I was in my own little world, but another thing caught my eye". "A Mirror the most beautiful mirror I think I've ever seen, it had ruined dragon paws on each end of the mirror, and covered with the most beautiful but old brown cedar, with such beautiful vines that went around, and around, and around." "So well I bot it, I had to, plus the wardrobe was to much for me".

"So I hauled it to my little hut and"— "Dad we're Here". "Oh good, good",

" Dad where are we staying tonight"?

" Well your aunts house is down the rode,

And we're suppose to stay there tonight".

"Ah, so what aunt are you talking about"? Steven gave a snarl remark.

"I tell you now respond to her as Mrs. Bouldore if you will, you will touch nothing but the food and the silverware and the bed, well you know what I mean." " She is not blood related she is just a friend I knew in the day".

" well by what your say'n is that I should Say like "MAM YES MAM, or somth'n like that"? " C'mon Steven you know what I mean".

"Oh dang, I forgot, We have to run over to the closest shop, a gift for Mrs. Basil, ughh". "well dad the closest store is about a mile away I remeber I saw one, straight through the wood, you just want me to go"? "No, No, I couldn't, just you and I maybe we can pick up a bite to eat to". "Alright Dad". They quickly turned the carriage around and left that village.

In the middle of the would I were frightened by a schreaching sort of noise. "Did you hear that Steven"? "that is called the great outdoors". Arealius started teasing Steven bout and shut right up when a fast shadow ran right across them. "Holy cow what was that? You see that Stevey"? "yeah, yeah, I saw it for sure" the next blurred moment there carriage tipped over into a dark and dingy ditch. "Dad you hear me ?"

"That you Steven ? I see nothing not even my hand"

"I'm com'n Dad, just wait there". "okay now where are yo"— "Steven Run, Run! Steven quickly turned to run sweat dripped. Running, running not knowing where he was, he firmly fell but harnessed himself right back up. O my Gosh what was that?... Steven thought to himself and then, every was gone. He fell to the ground, blood slowily dripping from his head., and then.


End file.
